Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 6 (Mind and body)
Mind and body is the sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KATHLEEN pretends to be a doctor. *Doctor Kathleen told CHARLI she is okay. *NATHAN has a dream about being the strongest person in the world. *CHARLI lifts weights. *TIM makes a tune, and then he plays doh, Kathleen plays re and Nathan plays me. *CHARLI paints imaginary lines in the sky. *KELLIE brings a book about muscles, she learns about muscles and moves them along with Chats. *CHARLI moves her gluteus maximus. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a frog (Tim) that can't jump, his dad (Nathan) gets worried, but a cricket (Kathleen) and a kangaroo (Charli) help Tim to jump. Gallery Kathleen S3 E6.png Charli S3 E6 1.png Nathan S3 E6.png Charli S3 E6 2.png Tim S3 E6.png Charli S3 E6 3.png Kellie S3 E6.png Charli S3 E6 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E6.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Doctor Kathleen's here with my medical gear All the dolls and bears relax in your chest I will cure your trouble And do it on the double. Doctor Kathleen's here with my medical gear All the dolls and bears relax in your chest I will cure your trouble And do it on the double. ;Body move #01 The doctor said I should stay Happy and healthy 'cause I'm okay I'm okay I've got a back I can scratch, elbows that match I can bend my knees and just as I please I'm alright, got teeth, I can bite No need to worry, I'm a happy sight The doctor said I'm okay. The doctor said I should stay Happy and healthy 'cause I'm okay I'm okay I've got a back I can scratch, elbows that match I can bend my knees and just as I please I'm alright, got teeth, I can bite No need to worry, I'm a happy sight The doctor said I'm okay. ;Shapes in space No songlet ;Body move #02 Build them up, make them strong Work them hard while you sing this song. Build them up, make them strong Work them hard while you sing this song. Build them up, make them strong Work them hard while you sing this song. ;Making music In my mind there is music, in my mind a melody In my mind there's lots of music flowing through me I will write down the notes so have something to keep And remember all my music even when I'm asleep. ;Body move #03 In my body there is movement, in my body melody In my body lots of movement flowing through me I will dance at the movements so have something I can keep I'll remember all my movements when I'm fast asleep. In my body there is movement, in my body melody In my body lots of movement flowing through me I will dance at the movements so have something I can keep I'll remember all my movements when I'm fast asleep. ;Word play Flex the biceps, stretch the biceps Stretch the tricep, flex the tricep Muscles helps me move, muscles help me move My muscles help me move. Flex the quadriceps, stretch the hamstrings Stretch the calves, go up and down, up and down Muscles helps me move, muscles help me move My muscles help me move. Flex the bicep, stretch the tricep Stretch the hamstrings, flex the quadriceps Flex and stretch the calves, up and down, up and down And wiggle your gluteus maximus Yeah, wiggle your gluteus maximus. ;Body move #04 Wiggle your gluteus, waggle your gluteus Wiggle your gluteus maximus. Wiggle your gluteus, waggle your gluteus Wiggle your gluteus maximus. Sit on your gluteus, sit on your gluteus Sit on your gluteus maximus. Slide on your gluteus, slide on your gluteus Slide on your gluteus maximus. ;Sharing stories I jump, jump, jump In this swamp, swamp, swamp Then I hop, hop, hop Till I stop, stop, stop. We jump, jump, jump Off this stomp, stomp, stomp Then we hop, hop, hop Till we stop, stop, stop. I jump, jump, jump In this swamp, swamp, swamp Then I hop, hop, hop Till I stop, stop, stop. We jump, jump, jump In this swamp, swamp, swamp Then we hop, hop, hop Till we stop, stop, stop. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about doctors Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about teddy bears Category:Ep about dolls Category:Ep about firefighters & fire trucks Category:Ep about dreaming Category:Ep about courage & strength Category:Ep about weight lifting Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about muscles Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about thinking Category:Ep about musical notes Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about books Category:Ep about names Category:Ep about bottoms Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about hopping Category:Ep about grasshoppers Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about learning & lessons